


Sueño

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estar junto a él. Eso era todo lo que Carly había deseado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño

Carly había imaginado demasiadas veces su posible futuro junto a Jack y a pesar de que había soñado alguna vez que él la cargaría en sus brazos, no había pensado que se haría realidad de esa manera.

—¡Aguanta! —La orden de Jack era clara y aunque el dolor y el cansancio hacían que le costase mantener los ojos abiertos, Carly intentó asentir con su cabeza.

—¿A... dónde... va... mos? —preguntó con dificultad, queriendo cerrar los ojos e imaginar una playa bajo un cielo totalmente azul o incluso su casa -que ahora también sería la de Jack- o un pasaje montañoso en el que podría disfrutar de la brisa mientras Jack conducía su D Wheel.

—Por ayuda. —La voz de Jack era firme, pero su rostro estaba completamente pálido. Con un tono aun más urgente pronunció una vez más su orden—: Aguanta.

Carly intentó alzar su mano, queriendo tocar la mejilla de Jack y asegurarle que estaba mejor que nunca, pero terminó dejando escapar un quejido de dolor. Tal vez no estaba tan bien, pensó luchaba para mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero no quería preocuparlo...

—¡Carly! —A pesar de la desesperación en la voz de Jack, Carly sonrió al escucharlo decir su nombre antes de rendirse al fin ante el cansancio y cerrar sus ojos. Eso era todo lo que ella había deseado.


End file.
